marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Suspense Vol 1 2
* Unnamed officials Other Characters: * Civilians ** Mary Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Earth arsenal Vehicles: * Spaceships * Earth arsenal | StoryTitle2 = The Sorcerer | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | ReprintOf2 = Strange Tales of the Unusual Vol 1 1 | Synopsis2 = A man who has travelled the world and seen wonders performed by hermits in India returns home to find that his young nephew creates magic with only belief. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Tom Morton Supporting Characters: * Jack Morton * Ellen Morton * Johnny Morton Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = Trapped in Yesterday! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Carl Burgos | Inker3_1 = Carl Burgos | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Editor3_1 = Artie Simek | Letterer3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Jason Grubb, a meek janitor, resents his job so much he decides to steal Professor Wilkes time machine and travel to King Arthur's camelot to become their greatest sorcerer using modern technology, he destroys the machine after arriving but forgets the devices can't work in ancient times, Grubb is captured and forced to clean the castle until Wilkes can build another time machine. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed location * Items: * Time Machine | StoryTitle4 = The Planet that Wasn't There! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Russ Heath | Inker4_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Editor4_1 = Artie Simek | Letterer4_1 = | Synopsis4 = The president of the planet continuously tries new rockets to reach a planet he believes is similar as his own in order to diminish overpopulation, only for them all be destroyed by malfunctions. When his daughter is killed in one crash he gives up to reach the planet: Earth! | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Mr. President Supporting Characters: * Elizabeth Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed reality ** ** ** Unnamed speculative species Vehicles: * Unnamed space ships * | StoryTitle5 = The Secret of Planet "X"! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Editor5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Synopsis5 = A tyrant from Earth in the year 2045 is bored with having conquered everyone so he sets his sites on planet X. After arriving and commanding the people to obey him, they do without resistance, which puzzles him. He asks why they do not complain and they answer that over a period of several weeks the plants of planet X release a substance which subverts human will in order to be slaves of the plants and the tyrant finds himself succumbing along with everyone else. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Josef Kluge Supporting Characters: * ** Unnamed counselor Antagonists: * Flora of Planet "X" ("Dandelions, pussy willows and sycamores") Other Characters: * Unnamed aliens Races and Species: * * Unnamed aliens * Flora of Planet "X" ("Dandelions, pussy willows and sycamores") Locations: * Unnamed reality ** *** ** | StoryTitle6 = A Robot in Hiding! | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Writer6_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler6_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker6_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Roderick Zante the tyrannical ruler of earth orders all robots to be seized in fear they will overtrow humanity, one single robot remains free and is able to confront Zante whom he reveals was a robot himself but with a built-in lust for power rather than a desire to serve. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed robot Supporting Characters: * George * George's wife Antagonists: * Roderic Zante * Edna * Henry Other Characters: * Billy Hartnell Locations: * Unnamed reality ** *** Palace of Roderic Zante | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}